Abandoned Raven
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: Eugene Potter is proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived, he is spoiled by his parents while his twin, Harry Potter and his younger sister Vivian Potter are pushed to the side and forgotten. Now Harry is at Hogwarts, so is Eugene, how will Harry cope with his first year at Hogwarts and being away from Vivian for the first time. Add a Dark Lord and a stone, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly I apologise about my lack of activity, reality wanted to drop in for a while so I've been busy and haven't been able to write a lot lately. The upside is I will be writing relatively frequently now, the down side for those waiting for more of Influence of the Night is I have got this new story running through my head distracting me.**

**This is my version of the popular 'wrong boy-who-lived' cliché and I hope you like it and Harry has a younger sister in this. **

**~Abandoned Raven – Chapter One: Hogwarts Shopping~**

It was dawn, the sun barely peaking over the Horizon in Godric's Hollow and casting slivers of light through the gathered shadows. The world was still except for the birds singing their good mornings to nature and a small boy who sat on a window seat in the attic, bright green eyes watching as the light spread and chased the darkness away.

This boy had deep black hair that shone similar to a raven's wing with fair skin and a small lithe build hidden beneath fine but second hand clothing. Beneath the boy's messy raven hair on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt above one Arvada Kedavra green eye; this boy is Harry Potter.

Harry had an older brother, a twin. Eugene Potter proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived nine and a half years ago on Halloween when Voldemort, the darkest wizard ever seen in Britain, attacked their home to kill Harry and his brother.

Somehow Voldemort's own curse was thrown back at him and he had been defeated and when Albus Dumbledore arrived on the scene Harry was unconscious and Eugene had been crying in pain from the crescent shaped wound on his left cheek.

Dumbledore took this as the sign of the prophecy and announced to the newly arrived James Potter that Eugene was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one destined to defeat Voldemort, without noticing the scar on little Harry's head that was emitting very dark magic.

Also that same day Lily Potter gave birth to Vivian Lily Potter at 10.31pm October 31st 1981. Emmaline Vance, a friend and Order of the Phoenix member, had been watching the twins while Lily gave birth and was tragically lost to Voldemort's wand.

No one truly knows what happened that night but Harry did remember, in his nightmares, a green light and a terrible scream. The only one to know was Voldemort himself who had not been seen since that night, daring people to believe he was gone for good.

Life was relatively fine for Harry after that tragic night, he had his mother and father back to look after him and his twin with his hazel eyes and cheerful personality but most of all he had his treasure, Vivian Lily Potter, his little sister with dark forest green eyes and sweet smile.

This however was not to last. The family was constantly swarmed by strangers wanting to see the Boy-Who-Lived and his parents but little Harry and Vivian were always overlooked by the crowd and when Harry was two and Vivian barely one, Lily and James began to push them aside and lap up the fame that came with being the parents of the boy-who-lived, doting on Eugene.

By the time Harry was four he and Vivian were completely forgotten and neglected by those they once called their parents who had become arrogant in their self-importance and their brother was spoiled rotten, planting the seeds for an attention seeking, arrogant brat. The two had to rely on the old house elf Mimi who was all too happy to help them and furious with her older masters.

Life at the Potter household became a chore and all too soon the two younger children began to withdraw from the others, becoming closed off and silent, speaking only to each other and Mimi. Almost entirely forgotten by the world the two siblings became closer, building a relationship so strong it would never break.

"Harry?" The quiet voice broke the silence in the attic and broke Harry from his thoughts and drew his eyes to his little sister, Vivian.

"Yes Vivian?" Harry smiled and beckoned her over to join him, her long, sleek black hair swaying as she did so, sitting on the seat facing her brother.

"How are you feeling?" Two pairs of green eyes met, one pair dark and the other the colour of the killing curse. "I know you're looking forward to going to Hogwarts and start learning but this will be our first time being apart, ever."

"I know," Harry sighed and shifted his gaze out the window once more, almost all of the shadows had retreated in the wake of the sunlight. "I know I'll be fine, Sirius is there after all, I'm just worried about you."

Harry looked to Vivian again, giving her a searching look. Vivian gave a soft smile in response to her brother's scrutiny.

"I will be fine to. James will be gone most of the time with his Auror duties and it isn't like he remembers we're here anyway but I promise to be careful." Vivian reached forward and gently clasped one of Harry's hands between her own and looking at his as sternly as a nine turning ten year old could.

"You have to promise me to be careful to and send letters as often as possible." Harry gave a soft, musical laugh; a laugh no one but his sister had ever heard.

"Of course, I'll write everyday if I can and I will stay out of trouble as much as Eugene will allow." Vivian scowled at the mention of her other brother, the one that was always trying to get Harry into trouble and punished and almost always succeeded.

"If he tries anything hex him but don't you dare get yourself caught." Harry laughed again and enfolded Vivian into a tight hug.

"That is what I love about you Vivian, you always know exactly what to say." Upon releasing her he was gifted with a bright smile, that sweet little smile that would melt everyone who saw it.

"Yes well, I am just that amazing." Vivian teased lightly earning a grin. "But that isn't the only reason I've come to disturb your thinking time, we are going to Diagon Alley today apparently so they can show off their 'perfect family'." The last two words were said with sarcasm and air quotes.

Harry scowled and muttering a curse an eleven year old should not know, it was James' favourite. He and Vivian had planned on going to the Alley alone in two days and avoid all the press and strangers but no James and Lily just had to ruin it for them.

"I know it sucks but there is nothing we can do, we are leaving at nine sharp today." Vivian, while hating Lily and James, was still relatively noticed by her parents but only to relay messages to Harry who they never addressed directly.

Harry sighed in resignation and inwardly cursing his so called parents for ruining his plans to not only go to Diagon Alley but he had wanted to sneak into James' study to read a certain book or file rather; it listed all known illegal spells, curses, hexes, charms, wards and many other branches of magic.

It was the official Ministry list of the Dark Arts and that was the only subject of magic he and Vivian had yet to address but there was no way he could ask to read it without being labelled a budding dark wizard and a possible physical punishment from James.

"It isn't all bad though," Vivian continued with a distasteful expression. "We are to only stick around for a few photos and then scat and I'm to make sure you 'don't try and steal precious Eugene's limelight'." Harry sneered in response; like he wants to have his whole life invaded by rabid vultures politely called reporters.

"Well at least we will be able to shop in peace." Harry brightened up and gave Vivian a smile.

"And we won't have to look at Eugene's face longer than a few minutes." Vivian added and the two siblings settled comfortably on the window seat and allowed silence to descend, both content to just be in the other's presence without words.

Harry forced himself to keep his face neutral and resist the sneer that wanted to pull at his lips. In front of him was Lily James and Eugene Potter, posing like prized peacocks for the photographers. Beside him Vivian stood with a completely expressionless face that he could not help but envy, his mask was nowhere near as flawless as hers and had frequent cracks.

They had just arrived at Diagon Alley and were immediately swarmed by reporters, photographers and strangers, all clamouring to get a look at the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. They hadn't been there three minutes yet and he already wished he was anywhere else but he grit his teeth and smoothed out his expression for the few photos he was forced to take.

Keeping his expression blank was almost an impossible task, especially when James Potter dared to put an arm around his shoulders and pretend he actually gave a damn, while wrapping his other arm around Eugene. Vivian wasn't fairing much better with Lily standing directly behind her with her filthy hands resting on her slim shoulders.

It was to his great relief when James released him and silent dismissed him with that irritating flick of his wrist. He swore he would break that wrist one day but ignored his irritation and hooked Vivian's arm around his own and together they disappeared into the crowd, no one paying them any attention.

"Thank the stars that's over." Harry muttered when they were free of the crowd and out of sight.

"Indeed. Urgh I need a bath, I feel filthy." Harry would have laughed at her expression had he not felt similarly filthy from his unwanted contact with James.

"I know what you mean but at least we don't have to see any of them for the next few hours." Harry consoled, getting a small smile out of his sister. "Now to Gringotts first then we'll see about buying my Hogwarts stuff and perhaps grab some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sounds good to me." Vivian replied and together they entered the large white building of Gringotts bank.

Two hours later found the siblings walking towards Ollivander's wand shop with Harry pulling a new trunk behind him that was full of school robes, course books, parchment, quills, ink, potions supplies, the rest of his school supplies and a few books for extra reading. All he required now was his wand.

Beyond grateful that the other three had barely made to Madam Malkins yet they entered the old dusty wand shop. There was boxes upon boxes of wands stacked all the way to the roof and there was a strong feeling of magic in the air around the shop and it made Harry's hands tingle as he felt it.

"Hello?" Harry called quietly into the seemingly empty shop and very nearly jumped a foot when the man suddenly appeared from nowhere and greeted him.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr Potter," Ollivander was an old man with curly grey hair and misty silver eyes that seemed to stare straight through you. It was rather unnerving. "Though I had thought I'd be seeing you with your brother and parents."

"I'm afraid they're tied up at the moment with all the reporters around." Harry replied flatly, disliking having those three mentioned as family.

"Ah I see." Ollivander hummed in reply, either not picking up on his tone or deciding not to address it and instead began pulling out several different wands and placing them on the counter before turning back to Harry and holding out a wand for him to test.

The wand shattered a vase and was snatched out of his hands and he was given another only for that to be snatched as well and for the next twenty minutes Harry went through several wands made of different woods and cores, from willow and unicorn hair to a rare Australian Red Cedar with a phoenix feather core, none of them accepted Harry but this only made the man gleeful.

"Tricky customer eh?" He said with a grin once they had gone through all of the wands he had originally selected and stood with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Harry wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing when the man's eyes suddenly lit up with a peculiar light he couldn't name and disappeared into the shelves of wands, coming back out a few minutes later carrying a single box.

"Perhaps this." Harry eyed the man for a moment before taking the wand, mystified by Ollivander's suspenseful expression. Thoughts about the man's sanity was forgotten when he felt a warmth rush up his arm and his magic fluctuate as a bond was created between the wand and himself, small sparks of blue, green and red erupting from the wand tip before fading.

"Curious, very curious." Harry raised an eyebrow at the Wandmaker, a clear indication to explain.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter." Ollivander began, taking the wand from his grasp and replacing it in its box before handing it back. "It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand gave another feather, just one, it is curious that _you_ should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you and your brother those scars."

Harry felt his heart miss a beat in surprise and shock, Vivian, standing to the side narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I believe we will can expect great things from you Harry Potter, for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, but great."

So after being thoroughly creeped out by the Wandmaker Harry and Vivian were once again in Diagon Alley, skirting around the horde outside Flourish and Blotts and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch and subsequently wait for the other three to finish with their parading so they could return to the house.

Harry and Vivian sat talking in the corner of the pub with their lunch, content to wait there until the Potter's were finished and observe the Witches and Wizards that went through the pub, having a game of sorts to see if they could guess who they were.

By the time the Potter's were finally finished they had seen the blonde haired Malfoy's, the many red headed Weasley's, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Brown, Longbottom and many that were obviously Muggleborn with their wide eyes and out of place clothing.

Harry, despite enjoying his day out with Vivian, was glad to be off his feet and after packing his trunk properly with a set of school robes and his course books at the top. There was no way he was going to Hogwarts without reading his books.

Laying on his stomach on the bed Harry had his nose stuck in his Potions book and right beside was Vivian who read along with him. The pair discussed a few things here and there as they read only disturbed by Mimi who brought them dinner – they weren't allowed at the dinner table – and after thanking her they went back to reading, absently eating as they went.

Other than the occasional hoot of Hedwig, the Snowy Owl Harry had bought earlier, the attic was silent for the next three hours. Seven chapters through the book found the two marking the page with a bookmark and going to bed, Vivian walking over to the other side of the attic where a deep green sheet worked as a makeshift curtain.

Behind the curtain was the bed Vivian had claimed as her own. Years ago Harry had been run out of his room so Eugene could put his toys in there and so without a thought Vivian had followed him to the attic and together with the help of darling Mimi they made it liveable and were actually quite happy to have their room in the attic, it kept them away from the others.

"Goodnight Harry." Vivian called over to her brother as she settled.

"Goodnight Vi." Harry replied, blowing out the candle and hiding Vivian's smile at the nickname.

**Let me know what you think. **

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter and heed my warning – there will be some slash in this**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, life's been busy for me lately. Anyway here is the next chapter for Abandoned Raven, I hope you guys like it**

**Silver**

**~Abandoned Raven – Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat~**

The days went by quickly and all too soon it was time for Harry to head to Hogwarts. He was looking forward to it but he would miss Vivian and unfortunately be seeing more of Eugene, at least at Godric's Hollow he was always in the attic and therefore rarely saw him.

Harry sighed softly as he looked around the platform. On the platform, surrounded by many onlookers, was James seeing Eugene off after he had decided to have the audacity to hug Harry for the many cameras around them and whispering threats in his ear should he 'disgrace' the Potter name.

Harry hadn't cared what the man said and had removed himself from the man's grasp with a barely contained sneer and walked away from him without a word or backwards glance. The many reporters and observing strangers had stared and whispered at his blatant disrespect but he hadn't cared and merely moved onto the train after giving Vivian a hug goodbye and a promise to write.

As a Professor of the school Lily wasn't there to see Eugene off or pretend to give a damn about Harry for the public. No doubt she would be receiving a letter about Harry's actions and she would try to punish him for it in the form of a lecture and being grounded once he was back home for the Summer Holidays.

Not that being grounded concerned Harry in the least, he was never out of his and Vivian's shared room in the first place so being confined there wouldn't be a problem at all.

Harry looked away from James and Eugene and instead settled his gaze on Vivian who had returned to loiter on the outskirts of the assembled group, waiting silently in the background, happily being overlooked by the crowd.

Vivian caught his eye and sent him a small warm smile which he returned before turning and entering the Hogwarts Express, dragging his trunk with difficulty up the single step. Maybe he should have packed more clothes rather than his books, though he had left several behind for Vivian to read half his trunk was filled with books.

After scowling at his trunk a good five minutes for daring to be so heavy Harry heaved a sigh and moved further into the train to find an empty compartment. This proved to be rather easy seeing as most students had returned to the platform as soon as Eugene was spotted, which was also the reason he hadn't been cursed at for blocking one of the doorways for five minutes as he glared at his trunk.

After another five minutes Harry decided upon a compartment towards the front of the train, knowing that Eugene would choose one near the back of the train. Pulling his trunk in behind him Harry was faced with a dilemma – how to get his trunk into the overhead compartment without crushing himself.

Harry thought for a while before coming to the conclusion it just wasn't possible without assistance or serious injury so simply dragged it further into the compartment and set it under the window. Trunk organised Harry turned back and shut the compartment door behind him, hoping he would be undisturbed but knew he would be and so settled down with his Transfiguration book to enjoy what little amount of peace he could get.

Fifteen minutes later a loud whistle startled Harry from his book; apparently they were about to embark. Closing his book briefly Harry looked out the window and searched for Vivian in the crowd. He found her in the shadows near James and she had apparently already located him for she was staring right back at him. Harry gave a smile and a wave as the train moved forward, quickly losing sight of her.

Turning from the window with a sigh Harry proceeded to jump through the roof when he found three pairs of eyes looking curiously at him. Muttering an oath as his heart slowed down from its sudden race Harry looked from face to face in confusion.

"When on earth did you get here?" He asked, straightening in his seat and ignoring the giggles of the identical girls sitting in front of him.

"About ten minutes ago." Harry flicked his gaze to the boy who answered. "We did knock and try to get your attention but you were too lost in your book and didn't notice."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what to say to that, he'd never been in a situation where he had been so lost in a book he didn't notice who was around him. Then again it was usually only Vivian around him and she was just as lost in the book as he was so that was a moot point.

"Sorry about that." Harry offered after a moment. "My name is Harry." Harry may not have ever had a friend outside of his own sister but that didn't mean he didn't know how to make them and the three before him looked friendly enough.

"Nice to meet you Harry I'm Terry." The brown haired boy said with a smile, his hazel eyes shining in excitement. "And these two lovely ladies are Pavarti and Padma, twins obviously."

"A pleasure." The two girls chorused together with identical smiles. They appeared to be of an Indian background with smooth light brown skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. Terry on the other hand had fair skin, brown hair and hazel eyes.

"The pleasure is mine." Harry responded, giving a tentative smile and received bright ones in return.

"What are you reading there Harry?" Harry turned his attention to Terry's question, holding up the book so they could see.

"Transfiguration, it is the only one of our course books I haven't read yet and the one most difficult for me to understand." From there on conversation pertained to Transfiguration before they moved onto Charms and steadily made their way through the first year subjects.

By the time they had arrived in Hogsmeade Station Harry had loosened up and begun to relax around his three companions but the entire ride to Hogwarts wasn't entirely peaceful. Eugene had decided to track him down and taunt him.

He had appeared in the doorway flanked by Ron Weasley, his best friend and an equal thorn in Harry and Vivian's side. You see Ron had been a frequent visitor in the Potter Household and had enjoyed picking on Harry and Vivian, no doubt to impress their stupid brother who enjoyed torturing his siblings.

Either way the encounter was not one he was eager to replicate any time soon but, surprisingly, when Eugene had insulted him and basically told his three companions he wasn't worth the dirt beneath their feet and they should be friends with him, someone worthy and great, all three of them had quite strongly rebuffed him and defended Harry, leaving Eugene to sneer and insult them before storming out of the compartment.

Harry had been in shock and the conversation that followed was one he would look back on with fondness. They had all been eager to meet the famed Boy-Who-Lived but they had never expected him to be an arrogant brat with a complete disregard for others. Consequently they now wanted nothing to do with Eugene and firmly told him they were on his side, despite only knowing each other for a few hours.

Harry was feeling happy, he had three potential friends and they didn't care he was the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and certainly no longer wished to know Eugene. Usually if anyone knew his last name they would ask questions about Eugene and try to use him to get close to him; Harry hated it and had rudely rebuffed anyone who tried.

"Oh wow." Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the breathy exclamation by one of the twins, he had no idea how to tell them apart but he swore he would find a way to do so.

Flicking his gaze to where they were looking Harry found himself awed by the castle sitting brightly lit on top of the cliff above the lake they were currently crossing in little boats. Harry smiled, he had heard many a tale about Hogwarts as he listed to James and Lily regale Eugene with tales of their time in the beautiful castle.

Harry had to agree with the stories and the many murmurs around him. The castle really was beautiful, breathtaking and he couldn't wait to be inside and start learning, whether it be magic or the corridors of the castle itself.

"Heads down!" Harry blinked at the sudden cry from the half-giant, Hagrid, from the front of the small fleet of boats. He quickly realised however that it would be in his best interest to follow the suggestion lest he wish to end up with a large bruise on his head and ducked just before his boat went through the ivy that grew on the cliff face, hanging down to the water and concealing the low entrance of a cave.

After passing through the wall of ivy and a short dark tunnel the first year students found themselves in an underground harbour where they clambered carefully onto the slippery rocks and pebbles that littered the shore.

"Well, what a way for us to get our first look at Hogwarts." Harry muttered to himself, he must have missed out on this part of the story, he had only ever heard about the high ceilings, many corridors, the Forbidden Forest, Great Hall and most importantly – the Library.

"Well it certainly leaves an impression doesn't it?" Terry commented from beside him.

"Certainly." Harry replied back, idly listening as Hagrid asked Neville Longbottom – a shy child from what he could remember of brief glimpses – if the toad he had found was his before leading the first years through a passageway that lead up onto smooth damp grass, right before the large front doors of Hogwarts.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Hagrid asked, stopping on the front steps of the school and making sure everyone was present before raising a large fist and knocking on the door.

The door swung open immediately, revealing a tall stern looking witch with her black hair in a high bun and dressed in emerald green robes. Harry quickly ran through his memory for the name of the woman and guessing from what James and Lily had told Eugene; that the witch was Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.

"The first years Professor McGonagall." Harry mentally patted himself on the back for his correct assumption.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall pulled the doors wide to allow the first year's entrance to the castle.

The entrance hall was very large and would equate to the entire length and width of the Potter's house were the two floors side by side. The stone walls were lit by flickering torches like the ones he had seen in Gringotts and directly in front of them was a grand staircase that lead to the upper and lower levels of the castle.

A buzz of chatter fell around the first years as they followed Professor McGonagall across the flagstone floor to a chamber off the side of the hall and opposite a set of double doors which no doubt led to the Great Hall if the drone of voices was anything to go by.

The first years crowded into the room, standing closer than was normally comfortable with many casting around nervous glances. Harry, for his part, calmly stood with Terry, Padma and Pavarti quietly waiting for the Professor to address them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seat you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here your houses will be like your family, any triumphs will earn you house points while any rule break will lose house points." Harry had briefly overheard James telling Eugene about the Houses and point system so this was nothing new for him.

"At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup." McGonagall continued, casting her stern green eyes over the first years. "There are four houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Harry didn't really mind what house became his as long as it wasn't the same as Eugene he'd be happy.

"Now the Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments before the rest of the school. I suggest you take the time to smarten yourselves up a bit." Here she looked pointedly to a few of the assembled first years before continuing. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall exited the room and once again excited chatter filled the room as the first years tried to figure out how exactly they were going to be sorted into their houses. Harry didn't know the answer to that question either, James and Lily had told Eugene it would be a surprise.

"So Harry how do you think we will be sorted?" Pavarti? No Padma, he wasn't certain which asked the question. Unlike Eugene and Harry, Pavarti and Padma were completely identical.

"Well I think it would be something that could judge our suitability for each house based on the attributes we have and decide which house these attributes are most useful or similar." Harry replied with a thoughtful tilt of his head.

"Well that does make sense but what on earth could they use to decide that?" Harry shrugged at the equally thoughtful Terry. He had no clue what they could use short of looking into their minds somehow.

It was a couple of minutes later that someone screamed, breaking Harry out of his thoughts with a jolt. Turning Harry found himself looking at several transparent floating ghosts. They appeared to be unaware of the first years and having a conversation about someone called Peeves.

"Oh hello, what are you all doing here?" Harry eyed the ghost, his acting skills were terrible. It was obvious to Harry that they most certainly knew they were there.

"New students!" If Harry remembered correctly then it was the Fat Friar who had spoken, he was the ghost of Hufflepuff. "About to be sorted then. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know." Harry decided to ignore the ghosts and went back to thinking about how they were going to be sorted.

"So it's true then," Harry blinked at the voice that cut across the room, apparently the ghosts were gone. "What they were saying on the train. Eugene Potter has come to Hogwarts." Towards the front of the group Eugene stood with Ron, eyeing the blonde before them with disgust.

Harry closed his eyes and turned away from the small confrontation, not wanting to listen to the words that spewed from his idiotic brother's mouth like verbal diarrhoea. By the appearance of the blonde boy, with his platinum hair and silvery grey eyes, he was a Malfoy and James had been telling Eugene since he could understand that the Malfoy's were evil.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Professor McGonagall was back and broke up the pending violent argument between the Malfoy and Eugene. Despite Professor McGonagall's good timing, Harry new a rivalry between the two had just been born.

"We're ready for you now." Professor McGonagall said and motioned for the first years to follow her and lead them across the hall to the now open doors of the Great Hall.

A sea of faces greeted them as they walked between four long tables to the front of the hall. Terry walked beside him with a grin on his face and barely restraining himself from bouncing in his excitement and behind him he could hear a girl whispering that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky.

When they reached the steps in front of the High Table where all the staff were sitting, Professor McGonagall motioned for the first years to spread out at the bottom of the steps. Above them, beside the Professor, was a stool and on top of the stool a hat sat innocently.

Harry stared at the hat in confusion and had he looked away or blinked in that moment he would have missed it when a sudden tear appeared and opened wide and much to Harry's horror it began to sing. A singing hat? What on earth? Harry wasn't the only one staring at the hat, everyone was some in horror like Harry, while others in fascination.

Suddenly Harry felt eyes on him and he turned away from the singing hat and glanced up at the High Table. Almost immediately his eyes were met with a pair of deep stormy grey eyes that he could barely remember but instantly recognised.

Harry smiled. Sirius Black or Professor Black, his former Godfather – James had removed him from the position when Sirius had questioned the condition of Harry and Vivian – had somehow managed to convince the Headmaster to allow a new class, Duelling Class and had subsequently secured a place on the Hogwarts teaching staff and therefore access to Harry and Vivian when they attended the school.

Harry truly hated James Potter in that moment, Sirius was more of a father than James ever was to both Harry and Vivian but the bastard had managed to get the Muggle equivalent of an AVO against him, so Harry hasn't seen Sirius for a good eight years.

Sirius gave him a grin and winked at him before giving a small gesture that told Harry he should pay attention now. Apparently the song had ended and it was time to get on with the sorting; Professor McGonagall held a piece of parchment in her right hand and the Sorting Hat in her left and called out the first name.

"Hannah Abbott." A girl with blonde pigtails and a pink face stumbled out of the line and up the steps to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and quietly everyone waited while the Hat decided where she would go.

With his horror now gone, Harry had to say that was a rather brilliant way to sort students, despite the obvious mindreading the Hat did. It was a sentient being from what Harry deduced and was likely made by the founders and knew the qualities for each house well and could judge the best place for the students to be placed.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry gave a small jolt as the Hat yelled to the hall. He really needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts.

"Susan Bones." She too went to Hufflepuff and sat down next to Hannah.

Next to be called was Terry who gave him a smile before walking up to the stool; a minute later he was sorted into Ravenclaw and on the sorting went, Harry only paying attention when it was one of his new friends being sorted. Padma was also sorted into Ravenclaw but Pavarti was sent to Gryffindor.

Harry gave Pavarti a comforting smile as she passed and she returned it. It was a shame she wouldn't be in the same house as her sister but that certainly didn't matter and Harry would continue to be her friend.

"Eugene Potter!" The whole hall went deadly silent and Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and glaring at his brother's back as he sauntered up to the stool like he owned the damn castle.

Professor McGonagall had barely placed the Hat on his head before it called out 'Gryffindor' a similar occurrence had happened when it was the young Malfoy's turn, Draco he believed his name was. Either way Harry wasn't surprised by his brother's house and ignored the smug look he sent his way, like he wanted to be in that egotistical house anyway.

"Harry Potter." Harry was faintly amused when all the loud clapping and cheering for his brother suddenly died down again, there was likely those who didn't know of him despite his picture turning up in the paper now and again.

Harry calmly walked up to the stool, flicking a glance to Sirius before turning and sitting, allowing Professor McGonagall to place that Hat on his head. The Hat covered his eyes so all he saw was darkness as a voice whispered into his mind.

'Hmm difficult, very difficult Mister Potter, much more interesting than your brother.' Harry had to stop a smirk from appearing on his lips but the Hat obviously knew of his amusement.

'That doesn't surprise me.' Harry thought back. 'He's always had a one track mind.'

'Indeed. Now then what shall I do with you,' the Hat mused. 'Plenty of courage I see and loyalty oh yes such loyalty to those you care for and a nice dash of cunning and ambition. Yes you would do well in any house but it is your thirst for knowledge that trumps them all so it had better be…'

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry just barely refrained from wincing at the loud shout and thanked the Hat before it was removed from his head to reveal the staring hall. Harry almost snorted at the look on Eugene's face as he moved to the politely clapping blue and bronze table and sat next to Padma who greeted him with a warm smile.

"This is so cool!" Terry exclaimed from his seat on the other side of the table, having moved down to sit opposite Padma. "We're all in the same house, barring Pavarti, we're going to have so much fun." Harry gave an amused smile at the other boy who was almost bouncing in his chair.

"Not to sound rude Terry, but have you per chance had any sugar today?" Padma asked even as she kept half an ear tuned to the rest of the sorting. Harry wasn't certain but he was getting the impression the pair knew each other already from before, perhaps they grew up together?

"Um…." Terry looked thoughtful, a frown marring his forehead for a moment before a sheepish expression overtook his features. "Yes actually, I was so nervous this morning and kind of had a whole bunch of chocolate frogs and liquorice wands."

While Padma and Harry were snickering quietly one Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and the sorting was now over and then the Headmaster stood up and said some ridiculous words before sitting back down.

Harry shook his head at the Headmaster's oddness and began piling his plate with the various foods that had suddenly appeared on the table. Unfortunately for Harry though he was subjected to many questions from his housemates about Eugene, who he could still feel glaring at his back.

Irritated by the questions, Harry ignored them and found himself once again closing himself off, his face going blank. Terry and Padma were surprised by his sudden change, after all Harry had been open with them but thinking back Harry did become distant and cold when Eugene had come to their compartment on the train.

So in defence of their new found friend the two told their housemates to back off and leave Harry alone. The pair got a grateful smile for their efforts but there was another emotion hiding in Harry's eyes that they couldn't place or name but they resolved to find out.

**So I'm really not sure how well this went so if you could let me know what you think it would be great XD**


End file.
